


ART - Fantasy

by Tarlan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallpapers for TV shows and movies with a magical/fantasy element, created for Fandom Stocking 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aerielpembroke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aerielpembroke), [ani_bester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/gifts), [Bonnefois](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bonnefois), [carabas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=carabas), [emeraldstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldstag/gifts), [Iavalir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iavalir/gifts), [Kaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz/gifts), [ladysugarquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysugarquill/gifts), [lucida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucida/gifts), [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).



These are all the various color backgrounds for the wallpapers I created for Fandom Stocking 2013. Please click on the image for the wallpaper size.

**Harry Potter - Lucius Malfoy (Jason Issacs)**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/515712/515712_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**LOTR/Hobbit - Legolas and Tauriel**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/520085/520085_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**LOTR/Hobbit - Elrond**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/517183/517183_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/507996/507996_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/507311/507311_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Merlin - Merlin and Arthur**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/519901/519901_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Merlin - Morgana and Arthur**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/519659/519659_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Percy Jackson**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/513601/513601_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/513517/513517_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/513055/513055_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Rise of the Guardians - Jack Frost and E. Aster Bunnymund**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/489212/489212_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/487382/487382_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/427427/427427_original.jpg)  
  
---


End file.
